1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrically driven vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electrically driven vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an EV includes plural high-voltage electrical apparatuses such as an inverter that controls a traction motor and a DC-DC converter for voltage control. A high-voltage cable is connected with those high-voltage electrical apparatuses. Thus, it is desired to avoid application of an excessively large load to the high-voltage cable in collision of the vehicle.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-131237 discloses a protection structure for a high-voltage cable. This protection structure is installed in a vehicle and includes first and second electrical components that are separately arranged at an interval from each other. A resin-molded protector is provided to at least a partial section on a path of the cable that extends between the first electrical component and the second electrical component. A tube member that surrounds a periphery of the cable and flexibly curves along the direction in which the cable extends is provided inside the resin-molded protector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-131237 discloses that an external force applied to the cable is reduced by the resin-molded protector and the tube member and application of an excessively large impact to the cable in collision of the vehicle may thus be avoided.